Elu Darl
Physical Description His 6’4” figure stands in a muscular frame. His skin is flaky, yet fluid in conjunction with his amber skin tone. His skin has also been known to change to a fiery red when angered. His face mask is of prototype technology, emitting proper levels of helium and home-born gases based off of pulse rate, giving the wearer a keen advantage in long battles. His goggles are a basic design, but his eyes show a peculiar individual trait. The sclera of the eye is a dark blue taint, while the pupil, which is usually white or non existent, glows a fiery silver. This signifies a very focused form of the force, and Elu Darl possesses just that. This can even be seen through the dark tint of off-world goggles. Clothing His undershirt is gold. His inner robe is purple in color and is a woven cloth-based material that is strengthened by mineral extract from his home world of Dorin. This inner robe compliments his outer overcoat, which is of leather material and black in color and trimmed in purple. This overcoat is also strengthened by mineral extract, and is tightly held at the torso by straps and buckles that create an “X” shape on the chest area. At the point of intersection, directly in the middle of Elu’s chest, is an emblem in which the straps attach to. This emblem represents the crest of his family’s heirloom; The Duelist. The straps are black leather in makeup, and the emblem is purple. The neck of his robe is elongated and conceals the bottom half of his face. This takes the place of the traditional hood, as he does not wish to hid his eyes. He rather the enemy be able to gaze upon his goggle-tinted pupils before their end is set before them. The bottom half of the robe mimics the layers of the upper torso. The overcoat flares out at the bottom to give Elu’s legs free roam. He utilizes martial arts based combat pants, and the pants themselves are tucked into the thigh-high combat boots he wears. Both the pants and boots are of Baron Do make. He typically uses armored kneepads which are generally gold, matching his undershirt. The pants are black, and the boots are also black, but are tightly bounded to his feet by purple cloth. Personality A very strong willed, independent personality. Very hospitable to proven allies, but quick to judge ones who are not. Will not hesitate to play the role of judge, jury, and executioner all in one swift swing of a saber. Very defensive of his past and is very hard to open up. His greatest trait is his killer instinct; he does not like to be beaten, and when he is, he will train to become better and dismantle the weakness within. Saber Form Superior in the way of the “Hawk-Bat”, or widely known as form IV to the Jedi. Trains tirelessly to study and master form VII, although such ferocity is frowned upon by the Jedi. Elu insists he has the force focused enough to maintain such enjoyment while eluding the Dark Side. Biography The Dorel Mountains pierced the dusk-lit skies. Mount Knor towered amongst the region, its gargantuan size beautified by the landscape surrounding it. Only the Sun’s rays could pour over Knor, and yet, it too had begun to recede beneath the land mass. Kand trees seemed to reach out in every direction, an endless view of forestry. The wind had picked up, much more than earlier in the day, and leaves began to dance about the scenery with every sharp gust. The vegetation swayed in the breeze as shadows began to take the place of their originator. A strong wind carried a piece of fruit from a nearby Kand tree to the ground next to Elu’s feet. He hadn’t eaten in days, three days to be exact. The sweet smell of vanilla and lilac engulfed his senses. He wanted to succumb to battle fatigue. He yearned for that piece of fruit, it called to him. But he could not give in, for he needed to be strong. His enemy was close. Elu shrugged off the momentary distraction and focused on his surroundings. He hadn’t much strength left, but he’d give his life force to prove his point. He watched as misplaced shadows began to meld within the trees. Elu strengthened his grip on his saber and a red flash emitted from the object, glowing in the darkening forest of Dorin. “Prepare yourself!” The words shattered the silence as Elu braced for impact. The misplaced shadow had twisted into the silhouette of a man, and then, the figure leaped from the darkness and prepared to strike. He sprinted towards Elu, switching on his weapon of choice. It imitated Elu’s own in color and shape. The enemy thrusted his saber in a downward motion upon Elu. Elu raised his saber to meet his oppressors, causing a massive buzzing sound as they collided. The force drove Elu to his knees. He was clearly overpowered. “Are you weak boy? Where is your strength? WHERE IS YOUR PASSION!” His opponent seemed to sap the energy from him. Elu collapsed to the ground, still blocking the saber as he fell. He turned his head to the left to prolong the contact of saber on skin. He closed his eyes tight and began to pant frantically as he consumed all energy he had laying dormant. His arms shook in pain and fatigue, and it seemed like his rival had finally gave him a glorious end. “Enough!” The voice never sounded so savoring. “Zym, you mustn’t kill the poor boy, he’s only ten.” Zym deactivated his light saber and stood up, letting out a grunt in the process. “No son of mine shall become a weakling. Get up boy. Have you learned nothing? You are worthle—“ His words were cut short by the interruption of his wife. “That’s enough Zym! I need you within the quarters. We have been tasked.” Zym paused. “S-12?” He asked. “Yes.” Zym looked at his wife for a moment, then stepped over his son and quickly made his way back home. They had lived only a short way from their proclaimed training grounds, for they were outcasts, and so the forest became their sanctuary from the booming economy of Dorin. Zym disappeared beyond a group of trees. Elu, still panting, switched off his saber and turned onto his stomach, eventually stopping in the “all fours” position. His mother made her way to his side, and extended her arms to cradle her son. Elu batted her hands away. “Mom….I can...do it on my…own.” Elu stood up. It was clear to his mother that he gave all he could. More so when Elu plummeted to the ground after standing only a few seconds. “*Sigh*…Elu. I swear your Father will kill you before anyone ever gets the chance to.” Sha picked up her well spent son, and carried him home. Elu watched as his father boarded his FC-16 speeder bike and rode off into the sunset. His mother stood beside him, showing no emotion. He knew she missed him already, but she had to be strong for the both of them. “Come Elu….your training must continue.” Elu gave one last gaze towards the horizon, then looked towards his mother and nodded. They walked for about a mile until they reached a prairie-like opening in the trees. Elu stood and listened as his mother lectured him about the Force. She was much more knowledgeable in the manipulation of the Force than his father was. She was also a great duelist, hence the family name of Darl given to them. She began to take the place of his father, teaching him everything she knew while he was absent for what seemed like a while already. He would never forget the day. All the days before this one had been the same. It consisted of lectures, eating, dueling, eating, resting. No major variables. But not this day. This day was different. He watched as his mother fell to her knees while holding a holocron in front of her. He already knew the news. It had been over a year since the day his father had left, and not a word had come of his whereabouts or wellbeing. It seemed obvious though now. His mother collected herself and stood on her feet. “Elu…prepare for training. We have much work to do.” Elu obeyed. His only worry was that he felt no remorse for his father. His eerie gaze struck fear into Elu even from the dead. He never seemed pleased no matter how hard Elu tried, and he hated him for it, but he hated himself even more for not being able to please him. Elu grabbed his saber and inserted it within its rightful place attached to his belt. He looked around the area to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, then made his way out of the door. The door creaked and moaned as he pulled it open. He hated that stupid door, he could never sneak out to train on his own. He assumed it was more for intruders though. Elu’s head flung back by instinct as a light saber swung in his path and cut a chunk out of the wall. Elu front rolled out of the doorway and out onto the grass. In conjunction with gaining his balance he pulled his saber from his belt and activated the red beam of light. The enemy sprinted towards him in a blind rage. The resemblance of movement was purely identical. The flashback of his own father only seconds away from mutilating him paraded in his thoughts. This time though, he was ready. And this time, the enemy was his own mother. He thrusted his body forward and began a sprint of his own. Their sabers met in full force. The sheer speed was baffling, and they dueled as if two souls damned to hell and the only path to redemption was victory itself. They flung their sabers wildly at each other, Sha, motivated by the loss of her husband, and Elu, driven on the will to capitalize on this second chance. The duel raged on for fifteen minutes until Sha found an opening big enough to take advantage of. Elu sprinted towards her again, but this time upon collision, he back flipped instead of following through. Sha stalked her prey until a foot from the ground, and force pushed. Elu’s body flung backwards in mid air. The impact of the force was so powerful his saber dropped from his hand as he flung backwards and crashed back-first into a tree. Ripe fruit fell from the tree limbs as Elu’s feet finally hit the ground and he took a knee. He looked up at his mother who was running towards him once more, her saber in a position to provoke certain death. Elu stood straight up and against the tree, seeming to accept his fate. His mother’s rage had taken over; she leaped in for the kill. Elu watched as his mother took flight. Monkey see, monkey do. Elu performed a force push of his own. His was nowhere near as powerful as his mothers’, but was just enough to knock her a bit of course. Her balance lost, she pointed her right arm out and stretched her saber towards her son. Inches from impact, Elu called for his saber on the ground to his hand, and spun to the left to avoid the attack. Sha’s saber penetrated the wood as she stopped the rest of her body from hitting the tree too hard. She immediately began to rip to the right so to cut through the tree and free her saber; maybe even hitting her opponent all in one swift motion. She was successful in her action, but could not continue her movement any further from the outside of the tree. The heat from her opposer’s saber singed the back of her neck. Her son’s red-lit beam lay steady behind her. Check mate. She hugged her son tightly as the damaged tree crumbled to the ground. They had been moving a lot over the past few months. They had received word that the hunt was on for any ties to Elu’s father, for they were thought to have information that was pertinent to the resistance. Elu figured the information was from his father’s last mission, and pleaded his case to his mother. But she would not listen. She could take no chances on their lives, and she knew the ones who hunted them were ruthless. And judging from her own past, she also knew that mercy would not show it’s face if any encounter were to occur. They traveled in unmarked paths, mostly into the Ukric Mountains, which cover the northern-most area of Dorin. The forest scenery wasn’t as vibrant as the one that covered the Dorel Mountain range, but it would have to do. He missed his home, the training grounds, the view. He missed the Kand trees and the sweet smell of the fruit that covered the forest floor. Zand trees inhabited this area. His mother broke the silence every now and then to tell him stories about her memories of these trees. They built grand buildings and supplies and were a great export for their land. The only story that Elu paid any attention to was the sparring portion. She had trained with his grandfather with Zand sabers, sticks made out of the wood of the tree. She claimed no matter how much they whacked each other with them, they held steady. Elu noticed a smile on his mother’s face as she spoke of her most fondest memories. This was the happiest he’d seen her in a long while. The sun beamed fiercely at their faces, Its position at its highest peak. The drumming of wild creatures galloping about filled their ears, and sounds of a stream could be heard in the distance. Sha stopped and looked about. Once finished, she spoke. “This looks like a good place to settle in.” Elu looked around and shrugged. “Sounds good to me. Shall I build a fi—“ His words were cut short by his mother. “Quiet Elu. Listen.” Elu looked down at the ground and began to focus. He could only feel it at first, some kind of disturbance in the force. And then he heard it. The sound of the man’s laughter broke his concentration. The air filled Elu’s senses with vanilla and lilac. He had obviously been tracking them since they first left eastern Dorin. Elu watched as the laughter matched its sound with a body. His face was hidden beneath a hood. He held a piece of fruit in his hand that had a chunk missing from its side. The man chewed in delight. “MMmmm….it’s been…such a long time Sha. Are you ready to give me that which you owe?” Elu looked at his mother. His face frowned a bit, he asked her an obvious question. “Mom, you know him?” The man replied in place of his mother. “Ah…I see you and Zym have been busy. Tell me, does the boy know of this information as well?” Once again Elu looked at his mother. She did not speak, she would not. Her eyes locked on her target and watched his every movement. Elu spoke. “……Mother?” His words would yet again get no answer, but action sprouted instead. His mother drew her saber and darted towards her target at speeds Elu had never seen before. He watched in awe as his mother craved for first blood. The man drew his saber and blocked the impact. Almost immediately the man launched his mother through the forest, a push even his father couldn’t match. The man picked up his fruit that he dropped from the previous impact, and took another bite as he watched Sha bounce between trees. “Still sloppy I see. Now, how about that those coordinates dear Sha.” Elu lit his saber and began to run towards his mark. “NO ELU! STOP!” Elu froze in his tracks and was lifted off his feet. His windpipe constricted, and he began to choke. He watched as the man held his left arm out towards him and spoke to his mother who had been launched 50 yards in front of him. “Well well well….teaching a new dog old tricks are we? Maybe I should kill him first,” He tightened his force grip around Elu’s neck and continued. “I bet then you’ll speak in volumes.” Sha attacked in every way she knew how, but this mysterious being was leaps and bounds ahead of her, almost as if he had studied her every move. Elu wiped his forehead and looked at this mother. She had fought valiantly, but had looked more like Elu when he was ten fighting his father than anything else. She needed help, but she insisted on not receiving any. Elu patiently waited for his turn. He could not dwell on his mother’s safety, he must focus on this menace. She had saved him from death yet again, and he anxiously wanted to return the favor. “Playtime is over Sha. The coordinates. Now…or you both die.” Sha continued to try and catch her breath. Her right arm held her saber, her left arm wrapped around her waste. She was visibly defeated. “No…ne—never. Elu…I’ll be ok. You need to get out of here.” “No, I’m not leaving you alone mother.” “Elu...just….I’ll be fine. Just go. RUN!” Her scream seemed to spark sequence, as she darted towards her son. Elu braced for impact, confused as to why his mother was coming for him and not the enemy. This was no time for a training lesson. His sense tingled away from his mother, and more towards his right. It was too late to move. The enemy targeted him now. Elu’s body tightened up, and his eyes squinted shut. He prepared himself for the pain. Then, he felt something all too familiar; the force push. His body flailed in the air and across the grass. He bounced a few feet before coming to a complete stop. His insides hurt from the impact, and he had yet to open his eyes. When he finally did, he wish he hadn’t. The man had his mother by the neck. His left hand gripped her throat, the other twisting his saber into her midsection. She screamed in pain and agony enough to bring Elu to tears. “MOOOTTHHEERRRRRR!!!” The man turned his head and met Elu’s eyes. He smiled a devious smile, then proceeded with an unforgettable dance of death. He pulled his saber from Sha’s stomach, and in one rapid movement, his saber shot across her neck , and he spun to the right while swooshing his saber across her midsection. Elu watched in horror as his mother fell to pieces. He tried to get up, but his insides crippled him in pain. He laid upon the grass as the footsteps came closer. As he lay on his back, he turned his head to the left. The sweet smell of the half eaten fruit unlocked distant memories. Memories of his father and mother, training, laughter, happiness. His eyes focused on the fruit as the footsteps stopped and the man hovered above him. He did not want to see what was going to happen to him, he was not ready. Even at twelve years of age he had been taught to be cold, to welcome this glorious day of death. Yet, he laid there, focused on the fruit. Then, movement. Movement in the distance. Elu’s eyes widened as to see what was coming. To no avail. The man’s cold fingers cupped the forehead of Elu. He pulled his head towards him and his saber and spoke. "Annnd I suppose you know nothing of the coordinates either eh?” He did not wait for an answer. “Very well then Elu. Join your mother….become one with the force. LET ME SEER YOUR SOUL!” The man raised his saber, preparing for the final blow to the epic battle. Elu squirmed in terror. The fear of the unknown unsettled him something ugly. The saber made its way downward, aimed towards Elu’s heart. And then, darkness. The boy slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred for a good amount of time. A room? He pondered to himself. Two words were displayed in basic on the door. The boy continued to focus. “me—me—med, med bay.” The words processed for a moment, but nothing came to mind. He sat up and looked around. He had no recollection of where he was, or who he was for that matter. Voices could be heard from an adjacent room. “He’s awake master. Shall I begin the questioning?” “No….no I’ll do it.” One of them came around the wall and walked to the boy’s bedside. “Koh-toh-yah my young friend. Tell me……do you know who I am?” “No.” “Alright. Do you know where you are?” “No.” “…..Can you tell me your name and where you’re from?” “I…” The boy struggled to remember. His eyes wondered about the room as if in search of a clue, but came to only one conclusion; he had forgotten. “I…can’t remember.” The boy began to panic. “Do not fret young one. My name is Doln Ziil, and you are in the Baron Do Temple. Can you walk?” The boy turned his body to face the floor, and hopped out of the bed. A bit weak, but successful. “Good. Now, follow me. I shall show you around the temple and give you a bit of back story about who we are…and who you are.” Doln gave all the information he knew on this young boy’s life. Things he had picked up via intel, and other things he knew by…personal experiences. Doln saved the training room for last, as he stopped in place and turned to his follower. “Here is where you will spend most of you time.” He gestured towards an immense area of flat padded ground. Many of his kind sparred on the mat, utilizing various kinds of martial-art based techniques along with the mixture of weapons, and of course, the Force. “You will train under me. You are a bit old, but I know you will work hard to redeem your name yes? For your family was slain in cold blood by…..the Sith, and it is you who will honor your family’s name.” “Yes, I must.” The boy responded in a gloom voice. “Master…what did they call me?” Doln turned his back to the young boy and faced the training grounds. “Holt!” Doln yelled. The echo pierced every ear on the mat, and they all froze in their tracks then came to attention. Doln began his decent down the stairs and onto the mat. While doing so he turned only his head to the right and spoke words to the curious boy. “Come, Elu Darl, there is much work to be done.” Screams of a woman. Flashes of a forest. The smell…what is that smell? It smells familiar. A past smell? More screams. A woman…being cut to pieces. A man’s laughter creeps from the abyss. Lightning. Darkness again. LET ME SEER YOUR SOUL! Elu shot up in bed and threw the covers off of himself. This was the 4th consecutive night that he had had that dream. He could not decipher what was real, and what was not. It all seemed so familiar to him. The woman….he knew that woman. His mother? No one? The door to his barracks creaked open. Master Doln’s head poked through the opening. “Elu….come.” He whispered so to not wake the others. Doln had become his father in the past six years. If anything, he WAS his father. He could not remember any other before him. Elu followed his master to his personal quarters and closed the door behind him. Doln wasted no time. “Sit child. We mustn’t waste time. I have information you seek. We’ve located the executioner of your mother and father and the news is…..most unsettling.” Elu, who was standing until that moment, quickly grabbed a chair and sank into it. He was ready. “We…I have trained you very hard these past years. You have been like a son to me Elu. But this….you are not ready for this battle. So…I have decided to enroll you into the Jedi Academy.” “But master Doln I—“ “No. It is an order. It will be done.” Doln waited for a nod from Elu, then continued. “You must learn more about the Force. I do not possess the knowledge to the extent of which you need.” Doln grabbed a box from a hidden compartment in his desk. He thought it was hidden anyway, rumors spread about what was in it a few years back. We always thought it was the head of some mystical creature. Some idiot tried sneaking a peak once. Needless to say he still walks with a limp. Doln slid the box over to his most prized student. “Take this, it has helped me in many battles. I have had it redeveloped and calibrated for you. A gift from the Baron Do.” Elu grabbed the box and slid it closer to him. He did not open it. Doln sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. “This enemy you face….he goes by the name of…” “ANYONE SEEN ELU? HEY ELU!” ''--Feed Interrupted—'' *knock knock knock* Elu quickly turned off the holocron and hid it beneath his mattress. He let out a grunt. He hated being interrupted. He pushed a button and the door of his room buzzed open. “There you are buddy! You ready? I’ll be your chauffeur for the day. Nar Shadaa right?” “Yes.” “Cool man…..so uh….are all Kel Dorians as dry and sappy as you?” “No.” “….Well alright. Let’s move out. ETD 0900. See you there?” “……” “Sheesh….later!” Humans Elu thought to himself. He sat in silence for a few moments, calming himself in preparation for the upcoming mission. He concluded with a native language chant, then reached under his bed. He pulled out a Zand-wood box. He looked behind him, then reached up and buzzed his door shut. His attention back on the latter, he pulled out the holocron from under his mattress and put it in the square box. Another object shared space within it, wrapped up in cloth. He pushed it closer to the edge to make room for its roommate. He closed the box and slid it back under his bed. It had been seven years since he first received this gift, and he believed he would put the objects to good use very soon. He grabbed his overcoat from off a chair and attached his weaponry to it. He looked around once more, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, then headed for the door. This informant in Nar Shadaa knew where his parent’s killer was, and he’d be smart to spill the beans. For Elu was more determined than ever, and even more than that, the feeling of not remembering why, sucked. They docked on Nar Shadaa. “All set!.....Systems clear….pressure a go. Head out when you’re ready. Oh, and here, take this.” Barlo held out what looked like a wristwatch. “It’s a locator. You push this button here to transmit. This one here is to call for pick up. Just hit the signal beacon and radio in if you’re not going to return to the ship through the docks. I’ll come scoop you up. Got it?” “Yes.” Elu grabbed the locator from the pilot. “You’re welcome.” Elu made his way off the docks and onto the mean streets of Nar Shadaa. The site was repulsive. Aside from the buildings in the distance still under construction, the place was horrendous. Various races ran the streets, trash littered the alleyways, and every neighborhood seemed run down. Yet, this placed flourished. Millions of people flocked to get away from it all. To show their face in the bright lights of sin. Sex, drugs, and thievery plagued the scene. This was exactly the kind of place slimy informants dwelled. Especially at the epicenter of evil; The Corellian Sector. “Look bud, you can take that crap elsewhere. I don’t care who you are, if you can’t pay, I’ll send you down the street to the Slag Pit broke and in pieces.” The bartender motioned for his hired guards. “Look Gran, all I… WHOOAAH hello cutie…wha? AWWW YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY…..hehehehehe she wants me….Oh….yeah so….what was I saying?” The human was way over his tolerance limit of Keela. “Get this fool out of here. You are not welcome here in The Orange Lady, you reject!” The man was thrown out into the streets. Homeless strays mocked him as he traveled down a long dark alleyway. “Screw you! Stupid…Goddamn idiots. I’ma...*hiccup*…I’ma Jedi! The best you’ll ever see!” After walking backwards and mouthing off at no one in particular, he turned around and made his way down the alleyway. He continued mumbling as the path grew darker. He pulled out a flask from his pocket and spun the cap. “You pesky Sith. You have eluded my grasp for the last time.” The drunk, who had begun to drink from his flask, held the silver object to his lips and looked around for the voice. He saw no one. “Wh- who said that?” He looked to his left and right, in front and above. Again, no one. Only the solid walls on both sides of him showed themselves. “Draw your saber. I shall give you a glorious death.” The human chuckled and began drinking from his flask again. He finished it off, and put it back in his pocket. He turned around in a fast motion, almost as if he wanted to scare someone behind him. He scanned the area. The alleyway was empty. He was quickly startled and spun back around to his front when the voice spoke again. “So….are you going to reveal yourself, or am I going to have to pull your bones from your skin? Your tired excuse of a Jedi disguise disgusts me.” Staggering, the man peered into the darkness at the figure. He squinted to get a better take through his dizziness. The figure continued to come in blurry at first, but then his equilibrium formed a perfect picture. The Kel Dor stood over 6’ tall. He was not outfitted in a traditional robe, but wore something the man had never seen. His inner robe was purple in color. This inner robe compliments his outer overcoat, which looked of leather material and was black in color and trimmed in purple. His upper torso was tightly held by straps and buckles that created an “X” shape on the chest area. At the point of intersection, directly in the middle of his chest, was an emblem in which the straps attached to. Some sort of a home world crest. The straps were black leather in makeup, and the emblem itself was purple. The neck of his robe was elongated and concealed the bottom half of his face. His eyes peered over the top and they glowed a spectral silver. The bottom half of the robe mimicked the layers of the upper torso. The overcoat flared out at the bottom and its length stopped at his knees. His pants were tucked into the thigh-high combat boots he wears, and his gold kneepads covered the remaining frontal area of his legs. His black boots were tightly bounded to his feet by purple cloth. The man was no longer staggering now, he stood as still as the walls that enclosed the area, and continued to scan the alien ten yards or so in front of him. “Who are you, Jedi?” The man said in a not so drunken voice. “Who am I? I am the bridge between this life and the next. I am the righteous weapon in the hands of the Maker,” He powered on his saber. The color bounced off the walls, and gave the alley much needed light. The purple hue made the scene all the more eerie. He continued. “I am the fist of the Force, Sith. But you….you may call me…The Duelist.” The human fumed with unmitigated rage. His skin began to peel as he let out a fierce war cry. Elu stood his ground. He did not move, nor blink. He watched as the Sith he was informed to be named Kigil’s skin turned a pale grey and his true form began to take shape. “DDDIIIEEEEEEE!” Darth Kigil yelled while holding his hands out as they began to spark. His fingertips launched massive bolts of lightning at Elu. He let them fly at his target for a good amount of time, then stopped and waited. Smoke filled the alley at the impact zone. As it began to dissipate, Kigil stood appalled as Elu’s left hand was raised towards him, blocking all lightning that he intended to kill him with. Elu lowered his arm back down to his side and stood in silence. Darth Kigil screamed and began to run towards Elu, lighting a red saber in the process. Elu watched, and for a couple seconds, something else blinked in and out. Visions of his mother—no, his father running towards him. He remembered that instance. Then he shook it off and focused once more. Kigil sliced at Elu with his saber and force pushed in his direction to be safe. Elu was no longer in front of him. Kigil quickly looked back and caught glimpses of Elu jumping acrobatically from wall to wall and disappearing into the darkness above. “I’LL FIND YOU JEDI!” Kigil screamed into the darkness. He powered down his saber. He figured following him would be a trap, so he would wait until the right moment and rip his heart from his chest. His foot took only a step before noticing the glow on the walls. There was nothing in sight ahead of him. The purple glow amongst the walls fainted, and a buzzing swoosh took it’s place. “Sai! Cha!” Elu grabbed the holocron from Kigil’s headless body and read the coordinates from it. He powered down his saber and thought for a moment. He grabbed the locator out of his pocket, and pushed the two buttons. “So, where we headed now, oh fearless one?” Elu softly sat down on the mat in his quarters and shook his head at the comment over the intercom from Barlo. He began to collect his thoughts as he closed his eyes. “Well? We can’t hover here forever Elu.” Before drifting off into deep meditation, he responded to his pilot’s inquiry. “Korriban." Category:Jedi Category:Republic